CrissCross Life
by Dem0nL0rd Lucy
Summary: Set in 2151 Chicago, 15 years after the apocalypse. Miheal is an escaped experiment from a testing facility. Markuz is a human/werewolf cross-breed. What happens when they meet, and Markuz falls head over heals for Miheal? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Intro

**FULL SUMMARY:** _Set in 2151 Chicago, 15 years after the apocalypse. Miheal is an escaped experiment from a testing facility. Markuz is a human/werewolf cross-breed. What happens when they meet, and Markuz falls head over heals for Miheal? But what happens when problems arise with people sent out to kill Miheal before anyone knows what Miheal is? Will Miheal and Markuz make it day after day? Or will their lives be cut short? **In Miheal's POV.**_

* * *

Every passing year, kids went missing in my life. They were my childhood friends. One day they would be there, the next they were was always like that until I learned.  
I learned why they were disappearing. I learned where they were disappearing to.  
The only reason I know is that I was the next to here is where my story starts and others end.

This is the story of how my petite life was changed by two very different people. One who changed it for the worst, another which changed it for the best.I'm hoping this story about my life will make people, old and young, understand what exactly our world is going through. To show us what is happening behind closed doors. That not everything is what it seems to be on the outside…


	2. Chapter 1

"How is my little experiment doing?"

It was old Devlin again. Ok, so he wasn't 'old', he was 28 but still, he was older than me. I think. I really don't know how old I am.

Devlin Hawkins was a doctor of 28, he had brown hair and blue eyes; and stood around 6' 2" to 6' ". I could be wrong about the height, but I'm not sure. It's not like I could stand up next to him, well I could if it wasn't for the fact of me being in a large test tube.

Yes, a test tube. I was and am, an experiment, so me being in a test tube is the best place to keep me. According to _them_.

"I do have a name you know."

"Ah yes. It's TL5637A00B2" he said stating the name that was engraved on the plate at the bottom of the tube.

"No, I mean I have a real name. It's Miheal. Not that mumble jumble of numbers and letters, __." I made sure to let his name pass over my lips with venom just dripping from it.

"Oh now don't be mean. I'm just trying to be nice." He responded.

"Nice. Fuck that!"

"Now, now. Watch your tongue."

"No! Fuck you. You and these…these…" I was at a loss for words.

"Doctors?" Devlin recommended.

"No. you and these _monsters_. Calling yourselves 'doctors'. HA! You're not nice like a doctor. No god damn fucking way!"

"Well then.." he paused.

"_ please come to lab1. We are having…er…problems with the…specimen" _the PA announced.

_Now that I think about it thou, there was a lot of commotion in the background. As if they were trying to pin someone down and they wouldn't cooperate._

_Wait. Lab 1. That was…oh no. they were putting another person down. An experiment went wrong or that means that they either didn't listen to what they were told._

_I pray to whatever god may be up there, that it was the latter of the two. It would mean that the rumors of the rebellion were true. And all of us in these damned test tubes were hoping for the rebellion._

Weeks had gone by since visited me. I was told he was at a conference meeting somewhere. No one told me thou. But this was a routine thing. Every year, the 3rd week in April, he would leave and wouldn't be back until the 2nd week in May.

Right now there was a younger female in here, about 16 or 17, taking over for him.

This was my chance. I had been planning this escape ever since I was put in this damned test tube.

I have studied this place so damn well I could tell you where everything is. Where even each individual medical supply was. But being favorite had its perks; I didn't have to walk around with my eyes covered.

It's not that they didn't think I COULD escape. Its' just that I played stupid when it came to memorizing things so that they thought I wouldn't be able to escape so then they would trust me and then I could plan this escape. _Ha! This will show them!_

I waited for her to turn her back on me so she couldn't see what I had planned. Although I most likely would have scared the living shit out of her if she was to see the huge smirk plastered on my face.

I kneed the crack that had formed _ages_ ago in the glass. Although in the plan that I had mapped out in my brain I did _not_ come rushing out with the water, but the water had its owns plans for me.

The water started rushing out of the tube taking me with it. The young woman started yelling and screaming as the water made its way toward her.

Another flaw in my plan was that I didn't take a close enough look as to where the woman was standing, and that stupidity that I showed caused a setback in my plan.

*wailing siren*

_Damn! Fuck! Fuck! Fuckkkkk!_

Part of my plan had been to get some of the other kids out of their test tubes, but if I did that I wouldn't get out and then I would never have this chance at escaping again.

My mind automatically went into auto pilot and made me run down the hall. I dogged people, medical supplies, and other random objects that got in my way.

After about 10 minutes of running I made a sharp turn around the corner and slammed into the wall. I hit it hard enough that I could hear my back crack. I slumped down the wall and put my head back against it.

_I really need to move but it hurts. Damn._

I could hear the guards running down the hall and shouting commands. I push myself up off the wall and ran. I pushed past my pain. I didn't want to but I needed to. My mind yelled at me to run faster but if I did, I would collapse right here and never escape this place.

I turned another corner and saw my destination. A set of large metal double doors that led outside. I gave myself a boost of energy, even thou my body was saying that I shouldn't, and ran to the doors.

I shoved them open and marveled at the sight in front of me. Sure I have seen the outside, but only on the TV or in magazines. I have never actually seen it right in front of my eyes before.

Before my eyes was a small round green garden at the center of the front lawn area. A gravel path that wound around the garden leading down to the gate. There were many trees on both sides of the path along with wildflowers spread all over in random places.

I was brought out of my thoughts by shouting from the guards that seemed a LOT closer than it did before.

Before I started running I looked around the place, checking for the snipers that I knew would be out there, watching and waiting for me to start running so they could take me out before I ever reached the gate.

_Nothing. _**That's** what I **didn't** want. Now there was no way of being able to see the sniper's in their hiding places.

I chanced it and ran. It was either be captured or run, and I choose the latter of the two, thank you very much. I ran as fast as my legs and lungs would allow me to. Cutting through the garden I ran a straight line to the gate. I didn't dare run through the trees. Snipers were known for hiding in tall places and those trees were definitely tall.

*gunshots*

I felt 3 bullets whiz past my, one close enough that I could have reached out and licked the damn piece of lead if I wanted to.

The bullets told me I need to pick up my pace, even though I was about 6 feet from the gate and closing in. They hadn't killed me yet thou, so that meant that the snipers weren't out on post yet, but who knows how much longer that was going to last. I was 2 feet from it and jumped onto the gate. I started my incline up the 8 foot gate.

Pain seared through a spot just above my kneecap. I wanted to check it out. To see how bad it was bleeding, but my need for freedom was more important at the moment. I could check it after I got my freedom.

I landed on the other side of the gate with a _THUMP_. I stood up and went straight into a sprint only to land smack dab on my face in the gravel.

I looked back to see that my pants had snagged themselves on the spikes at the bottom of the gate. I reached down trying desperately to get them un-snagged. I was so close to freedom that I just had to snag them.

I heard crunching sounds coming from behind me. I turned around but I wasn't quick enough. I felt another searing pain, but this time in the base of my neck.

I felt the left side of my face bury itself into the gravel very fast and painfully. I was old army colored combat boots in front of my face. I tried to move my eyes farther up so I could see who hit me, but my eyes fluttered shut, letting darkness rush in and consume my mind.


	3. Chapter 2

"I think ya hit ta lil' guy to hard."

"Nah. I barley even touched him, Ty."

"Sure ya did. Ya gotta 'member thou yer a lot stronger than most people, Jack."

I tried to open my eyes but it was way too bright. I squeezed them shut again to get rid of all the blinding light.

"Nghh…" squeezing my eyes shut was a very bad idea. It brought back all the tremendous pain to the back of my head.

"Ya awake lil' guy?" I could feel the person who was talking to me very close. To close for comfort.

"Come onnnnn. Wake up ya stupid kid. We gotta take ya to ta boss, ya." With that said I felt two arms snake under my arms and lift me to my feet.

"Nghh…" then it hit me, I was somewhere with people I didn't know. "Where the FUCK am I!" I yelled pulling away from the man that had a grip on my.

"Whoa." He put his hands up in a defense position. "We ain't gonna hurt ya kid. We just gotta take ya to ta boss."

"Jack." The one names Jack turned toward the other male. "I think ya should just shut up. Ya keep talkin and sayin too much."

"Well I don't care what you think Ty."

After that they both started bickering about things, but at this moment I really didn't care what it was about. It could have been about killing me and I wouldn't have cared, only because I was trying to figure out how the hell I was going to get out of here.

_Door. Door. Where the hell was a door when you needed one? OH! A window! _I looked back to the two males, checking to make sure neither one of them were watching me. I was good, they were STILL bickering.

I turn and rand but didn't get very far before I ran into what felt like a wall. _I thought the wall was a LOT farther away. _Whatever it was thou it sent me to the floor with a loud _THUD!_

"Where do ya think yer goin'?"

I looked up to the voice but couldn't see anything because of the darkness and shadows looming around.

"BOSS!" I looked back and saw that the two men who had been arguing were standing ramrod straight, looking intently at a place in front of me in the darkness.

"Who is this?" I saw a hand come out of the darkness and point at me.

"Well…um..." both the men looked at each other and then me and then back into the shadows.

"Ya see…well…" Jack stuttered out, looking at Ty for help.

"Sorry about Jack boss. But this person was the one we caught trespassing on out turf. Thought the lil' guy was one of them from the other clans."

"And what were ya gonna do with him?"

"We were gonna bring him to ya." I almost missed what Jack said because it was so close to a whisper.

"What makes ya think he is from one of the other clans?"

"Well…um…we ain't sure really."

There was a very low growl from behind me, but as I was about to turn my head around a giant wolf was growling and snapping at the two men. It looked like the two men had just shit their pants with the looks they had upon their faces.

"We-we're sorry boss. Please f-forgive u-us…" they both stuttered out putting their hands up in a defensive position.

After their little 'begging' the wolf disappeared and was replaced with another male. I watched as he walked over to me and if looks could kill, well I would have been dead a million times over by now.

"Ya gonna get up or what?" I looked up at the hand that was outstretched in front of me. I nodded my head quickly. Grabbing his hand I heaved myself up to a standing position.

"I'll let ya in on a little secret," he looked over his shoulder at Ty and Jack before looking back at me, leaning down to reach my level. "I'm only those two bozo's boss. I ain't the real one."

I gaped at the man in shock. _If he wasn't the real 'boss' then who the hell was?_

"Here, I'll take ya to the real one. Just follow me." With that he started down a hallway.

I quickly moved so I could follow him. I followed him through tunnels that were confusing me, with all the twists and turns. I couldn't tell exactly what the tunnels looked like because the only lighting that was in them was small gothic lights.

I walked into a small room that wasn't much larger than the tunnels we had walked around in. There was an opening behind which led to the tunnels that we just came out of; and then there was a large black and red gothic door in front of me, well it wasn't directly in front of me but it was close enough.

The only things to adorn the room were two Goth like chairs, and four lights that matched the ones out in the tunnel with one placed on each wall.

I stood in the middle of the room, dumbfounded. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, but my unasked question was answered with the man telling me to stay put. So that's what I did, but only because this man had a very dark aura that scared me shit-less.

I watched as he walked toward the large gothic door. I took to noticing that there were _no_ handles on the door. _How the hell was someone supposed to get in there?_

But that question yet again was answered when he put his hand against a spot on the wall.

The spot came to life, full of vivid colours and sounds. "Please state your name." the voice from the machine was fully of no emotion.

"Kyle 'KM' Morine." He spoke very monotone at the machine.

The door opened up to…blackness, but upon closer inspection what I thought was just black was another door, but this one was a single door and was black unlike the gothic red and black double doors I have seen in here.

"Alright. Come over here." Kyle called to me.

I walked over to him, which only took me 4 strides. Getting closer to the door thou I heard…yelps, snarls, and growls? I was completely confused. _What the hell was going on in there? Was someone hurt?_

From the corner of my eye I watched as his face contorted into pain as a very large growl emanated from the other side of the door along with a yelp.

"Shit. I think he just killed another one?"

"Another what?" I questioned turning toward Kyle.

I got no answer so I took the opportunity to actually take a look at him. His hair was black with two strips hanging down on the side and the rest cut really short. With the little lighting there was I couldn't get a good look at his eyes, but they seemed a brighter colour. His skin looked darker than mine in the light so I assumed he had tan to very tan skin.

My attention was taken by the defining yelp that was heard from the other side of the door.

"Damn. Follow me, your now gonna meet the boss." He said opening the door up.

As I stepped in the lighting drastically changed from almost dark to extremely bright. When my eyes had finally adjusted I saw what looked like an arena, but not like the ones I have seen on TV. The ground was complete dirt and the ceiling, well that was all rocks. I took a stab and guessed that it had originally been a cave.

I scanned the arena-type place looking for the source of the noise. The source, two giant wolves in the center, was not that hard to spot. It looked as if they were fighting, but then again they could not be.

Both wolves were very different, in size and looks. The smaller one had really light tan fur; a red and brown chunk of fur hanging over one of its large eyes, which were either a deep brown or black. On its shoulder it had medium blue tribal markings on it.

The large one had a dark, creamy tan colour for its fur. Blazing blonde hair fur hung down the middle of its face. It's eyes were a medium sea green colour. As far as I could see there were no markings on this one, but I did thou see a few shiny objects on its ears, but I could not confirm what they were from my distance.

"BOSS!" I jumped as Kyle shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth to make the sound louder. He probably wouldn't have even need to do that because his voiced rang through the arena and above all the noise the wolves were making.

The tan coloured one looked over to where we were standing and then it started running toward us. I tensed up as it got closer.

_Damn! It's going to plow us over! _Well that's what I was thinking as the wolf was running right at us.

It got to about 6 feet in front of us when it decided to actually stop. I watched as it skipped to a halt and then...transformed? I couldn't be sure but that's what it looked like it because out of the smoke that had meracuisly appeared, a male stepped out and came walking toward us.

He was magnificent. The creamy fur that was on the wolf was actually is luscious skin, with the blazing blonde as his hair. It was very dishelved, almost like bed head with only a few strands sitting in front of his face. His eyes were a beautiful bright green. They looked almost as if they were sparkling in the lighting. The shiny objects that I had seen earlier were actually piercings that were adorning his face and ears. There were three hoops in his left ear. Two of those hoops were at the top of his ear while the other one sat about midway on his ear. There was also a stud at the bottom of his ears that was connected to a lip piercing with a chain. He had a very athletic build to him that told me he took care of it very well.

"Kyle." his voice was deep but with some softness inside of it.

"Sorry to disturb ya boss but I have someone you should see?"

"Who and why?" his voice was demanding.

Kyle didn't even hesitate with his answer. "This one here." he pointed to me. "Reason: the two bozo's named Ty and Jack think they might be from one of the other clans. But I'm not sure. They could be right but then again they could be wrong like all the other times they have said that same line."

"Well there is only one way ta finding out. Ya know what I mean so prepare him." with that the man in front of us walked away and to the middle of the arena.

_What the hell was going on here? And what exactly did I do?_

"Ok boss." Kyle looked down at me. "Ya ready?"

"Ready for what?" I questioned, backing up a little.

"Ta fight, duh." Someone said with a snotty tone.

"WHAT! I-I don't e-even know h-how to f-fight." I managed to stutter out at these people.

"I'm not buyin' it, Kyle. I think the little man can fight." Another person spoke.

"CLEAR THE ARENA!" Kyle shouted from 4 feet in front of me.

I watched as everyone that was in there moved off to the side, and quickly too. The man that was known as the boss walked over toward where I was standing.

He bent down just a little so he was eye level with me. _God, do his eyes look magnificent._

"Come one. All ya gotta do is fight me. But if ya kill me…well I bet ya can figure out what's gonna happen ta ya." With that, he turned on his heel and walked to the middle of the arena.

_So I'm supposed to fight him, yet not kill him. Well that is completely easier said than done._

I felt someone grab my arm and I looked up to see that Kyle was practically pulling me out to the middle of the arena.

"Now all ya gotta do is beat him." Kyle said matter-of-factly.

"But how do I prove that I'm not part of the other clans as you say?"

"Ya just gotta fight." He spoke with an annoyed tone.

"But I don't know HOW to fight." I was ready to scream it at him to get it through his thick skull.

"Well ya better learn quickly." With that he walked away, back to the edge.

I turned to face the man in front of me, whose name was still a mystery to me. I watched as his form started to change. I could hear and see each bone breaking and then re-breaking itself. You could see each bone move with under the skin and realign into another position. He moved into a crouched position as more bones shifted. It was disturbing, yet interesting all in its own way. No matter how much I wanted to move away and scream at the scene in front of me, my body wasn't responding.

I couldn't tell now if he was watching me or glaring at me. But it looked as if he may have been…smiling? Or was it grinning? Whichever it was, it was starting to seriously creep me out.

I slowly started to back away from him. It was fight or flight, and well frankly, I chose flight.

He must have taken a notice to the growing distance between us because he started to close the gap. Slowly at first but then he was charging at me. I wanted to turn tail and run but then I wouldn't know how close he was to me, but I couldn't exactly walk backwards because I didn't know this place well enough to.

_I could help you out, you know._

_Oh no. You just crawl back into whatever crevice you came out of, Kai. _I spoke to the other personality that was inside my head.

_Fine. But you know if I take over you could win. _It was very tempting but I had already made up my mind.

_I'm sorry but no Kai. If I kill him, _I looked to the wolf that was getting closer. _I die so no thank you. I'd rather stay alive, because if I wanted to die so badly I would have stayed in that damn test tube._

_Fine, but don't come asking me to save your ass when they are killing you._

_I won't. _I sneered at the other voice.

I focused back to reality just in time to see the wolf swipe a paw at my head sending me flying on to my already painful left side. The pain in my face was fierce, but the pain above my kneecap flared above all. It felt like my whole leg was on fire.

All I wanted to do was just lay there and for once, my body wanted the same thing. I was giving up entirely. I couldn't fight. There was no way of winning this, at all. Even using intelligence wouldn't work. I had about a 45% chance to stay alive.

_You __**can**__ win._ Kai spoke.

_And how do you propose that? _ I sneered. I just wished he would go away.

_With me._ He said matter-of-factly.

_I told you before. __No.__ You're just going to cause me more problems than need be. _I thought he would stop talking but just a few seconds after he had stopped talking I could feel him trying to take over my body. He was stretching out to every body part. Trying to overrun my senses and my mind.

_Stop it._ There was no response to my command.

_I said stop it Kai. _Nothing yet again.

"Stop it." I whispered out loud. I couldn't let him take over. If he did I would most likely die.

I turned my head a little bit, just enough to be able to see without the dirt in my left eye. Some of the people on the sides held serious faces, or a curious face, though many were smiling. They must have known I was giving up.

_Obviously I wasn't supposed to leave that facility._

But then is dawned on me. What if this was all just a test to judge if I should have my freedom or not?

I turned my head down into the ground. Pushing myself off the ground, I stood up but I was very unsteady. I leaned on my right leg, pulling any and all pressure off of my left leg. Kai was still there, trying his hardest to take over.

"Stop it now, Kai." I whispered a tab louder than before although it was still quiet enough that only I would be able to hear it. Kai was making me very agitated, and fast.

_No._ He started laughing like a maniac. The sounds of his laughter ringing throughout my head, bouncing off of my skull. It was pure insanity and torture.

I grabbed the sides of my head in a desperate attempt to shut up his laughing, but in turn it made him laugh even more.

_Your attempts are hilarious and futile, all the same. I'm never going to stop, not until I take over._

"STOP!" I screamed still holding my head.

I looked up, hands still firmly planted on my head, at the wolf in front of me who was just standing there. Something flashed through his eyes, but my mind couldn't comprehend what it was.

Kai was finally retreating back into the darkest crevices that were in my mind. I let my arms fall to my sides and just dangle there as the drumming in my head receded to nothing, not even a whisper was in my head.

My knees felt like jell-o. They bucked, making me fall into the dirt on those oh-so very knees. This position wasn't any better for my very weak knees. I felt them give out. My body wobbled a bit before falling forward into the dirt which I had just come up from. My arms didn't move themselves from my side to ease the impact that would surely be there. The left side of my face buried itself into the ground, yet again.

I looked toward the people. The faces that had been laughing or smiling were now struck with confusion. I have no idea if it was to me or to the wolf, but whichever it may have been it looked greatly funny upon their hard faces. I gave a small laugh, more of a chuckle at the faces.

I took another look toward them and noticed that the one named Kyle and a female were running toward me. Or was it to the wolf? I was thoroughly confused on to who they were running toward. But either way, they both held worried expressions, especially the female.

The drumming that had dissipated had started itself up again. It wasn't a slow increase, no it was more like one minute it wasn't there and the next it was _BAM!_ All of the suddenness of the drumming caused white spots to float within my vision, making it almost entirely impossible to see.

I moved my eyes just centimeters toward the top of my head, to where the wolf was. I didn't see any part of the wolf. Instead I saw bright green eyes before I swam, once again, into the darkness that lay before me.

**A/N: I am extremely sorry this was so long…*sigh* it was 9 pages in Word, but I just couldn't find a good spot to end it. Well one that I was satisfied with.**


End file.
